


Insatiable

by Luckybug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, God damn this is fun to write, He loves him so much he'd kill anyone in his way, It's Intense, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ALTHOUGH I THINK IT'S GONNA BE FUN SO JOIN ME, Rough Sex, Stabbing, There will be some fluff, YANDERE YURI PLISETSKY, YURI IS INSANE, Yandere, Yuri is literally in love with otabek, its uhm., otayuri - Freeform, some parts will be funny i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Yuri would do anything for the one he loves. Anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if you didn't read the tags, this is a Yandere! Yuri story. He is going to literally be insane and driven by his obsession for Otabek, i wanted to challenge myself writing wise and get inside the mind of a sociopath. That being said, i only write Otayuri so i decided to give it a try since no one's done it yet. Enjoy.
> 
> Songs to listen while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGtGxqhAHVI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7TZpMZ3DYc

“The disappearances of these girls cannot seem to be traced, nor do they seem linked. The only thing we know is that they all went missing in the same area, but all at different times. The criminal may still be on the loose. Families are encouraged to keep their doors locked and stay off the streets alone at night.”

“Well they had it coming.” Frail fingers shut the hotel TV off with a slight chuckle.

5 years, 4 months, 8 days, 28 minutes and 56 seconds. That’s how long it had been since Yuri first decided he knew. He sat quietly in his hotel room, his eyes moving from where he had been watching TV, to his computer monitor. The almost fluorescent glow of his irises followed the movement of the skater on his screen. 212. This was the 212th time he had watched this particular video, he clicked the mouse, remembering to stop the stream exactly one minute and forty-five seconds in.

His heart jumped as it had done the 211 times prior to this moment, as dark brown eyes stared at the screen in what Yuri had assumed was a sultry and lustful gaze directed right at him. A small chuckle left his lips laced with a whine as he pressed his hand to the screen.

“I’ll be there soon my prince. I haven’t forgotten you.” Yuri whispers. "The long wait will soon be worth it when we’re together.”

Yuri stood abruptly staring at the calendar resting on his bed, the date for tomorrow was circled numerously with a red marker, the words Barcelona written in large letters surrounded by hearts. Yuri lifted it, pressing the paper to his chest, tomorrow was the day, the day he’d finally be with his precious Otabek.

He could still remember the moment he saw him, Yuri’s heart swelled at the mere memory, his shaggy dark hair falling over his eyes as he worked hard to bring his leg to the same height as Yuris. Oh how Yuri had wanted to help, but his nerves forced him to grip the bar and continue on his own.

Weeks went by the same and Yuri would stare at Otabek, watching the older boys muscles strain as he practiced. Yuri often went out of his way to show off for Otabek, most of the time he would learn where Otabek would be stretching and he would drop into a split next to him hoping that maybe Otabek would ask for his help, but he never did, and then one day, he just stropped coming.

It started with the first day, then the next day, and then all of the rest following, eventually Otabeks absence started to drive Yuri mad, he questioned Yakov about the dark haired male, and he was merely waved off. Yakov informed him Otabek had quit and moved to America to train there after further pestering, Yuri remembered seeing red He had pounded his tiny fists into Yakov screaming about how he should have told him.

Yakov, confused, sent Yuri home to seethe in silence. Immediately after breaking nearly every object in his room Yuri googled Otabeks name. Otabek Altin, his birthday was October 31st, he was a Scorpio. Instantly after receiving this knowledge Yuri googled the compatibility of a Scorpio and a Pisces, going through nearly every website until he found one that had said what he wanted it to say. Mutual understanding. Intense. Passionate. True.

Those are the words that stood out to Yuri. Otabek was 13 from Kazakhstan and was a junior skater. Yuri had watched every video of Otabek skating that night, looking at nearly every photo, before coming to the conclusion. Otabek Altin was his.

He could feel his excitement grow as he realized the sweet feeling of claiming Otabek. He was nearly shaking in his chair before forcing his eyes away from the screen once again and shutting it.

“Gotta look good if I’m going to meet him tomorrow.” Yuri mumbles climbing into his bed. “And that means beauty sleep.”

Once Yuri was awake, he carefully and calmly got ready, running through his well thought out plan in his head that would be executed perfectly.  He had found out where Otabek would be today through his rinkmates that attended and his coach.

“In the heart of Barcelona.” He mumbles. “5:00 p.m.”

He slowly followed Otabek through his day staying a safe distance as he went about his business. It had been years since he had been this close to Otabek and he could feel his heart thumping. Eventually he made his way back to the hotel lobby to start his course of action. His eyes narrowed as he watched JJ and his bitch approach him, moving to turn away he caught eyes with Otabek. JJ however, also seemed to notice the Kazakh and called out to him.

“Otabek! Wanna hand out with us?” JJ called

 Yuri felt rage run through his body making his hand twitch slightly, but he choked it down not wanting to make a scene, he had been careful around everyone else so far, don’t ruin it over JJ.

“No thanks, I’m just going out to get some food.” When Otabek turned to him and made eye contact all he could manage was a choked out. “What do you want asshole.” His heart ached to speak to his one true love like that, but he had a plan and for fucks sake and he was going to stick to it, he’d have to keep up the persona he was known for.

Otabek merely walked away and Yuri turned to JJ narrowing his eyes.

“What about you?” JJ asked nodding to Yuri.

“Suck a cock JJ, stay away from Otabek if you know what’s good for you.” He snarls walking away, he was going to have to start now to make things work. Spotting the group of girls sporting cat ears, Yuri walked towards them, in attempt to catch their attention.

“Yuratchka! Take a picture with me!”

“Yuri! I love you!”

He gave an irritated smile, though he was excited that his plan was working, it all started when he tried to leave and they followed. Remembering where Otabek was going to eat, Yuri took a harsh turn hiding behind the wall, his heart jumping when he heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle.

Looking up, he gave Otabek a confused look as though he were surprised to see him.

"Otabek?"

“Yuri, get on.”

Yuri feigned hesitancy, looking over his shoulder before he nodded. Grabbing the helmet he jumped on the bike quickly, happy that Otabek noticed him before eating. Perfect. He leaned forwards wrapping his arms around Otabeks torso breathing in his scent, a soft whine leaving his mouth at the intoxicating scent. Yuri intended Otabek to take him back to the hotel, what he didn’t expect was to be taken further away from it. Before he knew it Otabek was parking the bike and taking off his helmet.

“Follow me.”

Yuri hopped off walking behind the taller male, his eyes trailing down his body settling on his ass. He tilted his head following Otabek up to the top before settling against the railing next to him.

“We trained together you know.”

Yuri was startled by the outburst, had Otabek noticed him the way he’d hoped?

“R-really? You remember that?” Yuri asked turning to face him.

“I couldn’t keep up with the Russian junior skaters so I was put in the novice class, that’s where I met you. Yuri plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier.”

“Me? A soldier? You think so Otabek?” Yuri asked, practically melting in his shoes. He stepped closer to him admiring the actual structure of his face. He was so close to him, he could just reach out and touch him.

“I was desperate.” Yuri whispered, his voice low. “I decided I wouldn’t complain while I could still train, I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t good enough.”

“After that camp I moved around to train-“

‘Russia, then to the US and then to Canada.’ Yuri spoke along with him in his head. ‘I know Otabek, I know every where you’ve been… and then last year you went back to your hometown in Almaty, where you skated again in your home rink.’

Yuri was staring intently at Otabeks face his arms twitching in attempt to just grab him already, but he couldn’t. Otabek already belonged to him, he had already decided no one would take him away, so moving a little slowly would benefit them. Then they could be together, forever, happily spending their days partnered up. Otabeks voice brought him back to reality as he blinked twice to regain his vision.

“Now more than ever I want to win a medal for Kazakhstan.”

‘I’ll do whatever it takes for you to be happy my love.’

“Otabek… why did you bring me out here? I’m you rival aren’t i?” Yuri asked, hopeful that there was something more, even if he already knew there was.

“I’ve always thought we were alike. That’s all.” Yuri could have fallen to the ground at that moment, nothing else mattered. He had Otabek right there, claiming he had been thinking about him just as much as Yuri had.

“Are you going to become friends with me or not?”

Yuri eagerly nodded his head, wonderment in his eyes as he stepped forwards locking hands with the taller male.

“Yeah, course.”

Yuri stared brightly at the back of Otabeks head as they walked back to the bike, Yuri had been invited to dinner.

“Anything you have in mind?” Otabek asks. Yuri shook his head staring at him.

“Whatever you want Otabek, I’ll do- eat whatever you want.” He mumbles, his eyes glazed as though he were under the influence.

“Well I know a place I was going to go later anyway.”

Dinner would have been good, had it not been for the pig showing up with his damn boyfriend, or husband now yuri supposed. He didn’t care about them, as long as they didn’t want Otabek he was fine. JJ seemed to make the situation worse and the dinner ended with Yuri stabbing a knife so deep into the table everyone jumped. Viktor looked slightly worried, but everyone else passed it off as typical Yuri behavior.

“I guess it’s time to leave huh?”

Yuri stood abruptly behind Otabek walking out with him before they were stopped by a teenage girl, older than Yuri no doubt, maybe around Otabeks age.

She gripped onto Otabeks arm making Yuris pupils contract into small almost pinpricks. His eyes trained on the girls sleeve as she brought her hand higher up his bicep. Otabek obviously looked uncomfortable, but too kind to reprimand a fan. Yuri would have no problem. She was shoving her breasts out of her shirt speaking to him, asking for an Autograph. Yuri clutched the small pocket knife in his jeans clenching it so tightly it slit open his finger, though he paid no mind to it.

“You’re Otabek Altin, wow. I’m a big fan, I love your skating you know, who would’ve thought I’d run into you tonight! You should come join me and my friends at the bar! Wouldn’t that be fun?” She grins, touching his arm higher up. Yuri felt his eye start to twitch, he opened his mouth to speak but Otabek beat him to it.

“No thanks, I have a competition tomorrow.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be one dance! We can even get Yuri here in. Big fan of you too by the way.” She spoke waving her hand dismissively.

‘Oh yes.’ Yuri thought. ‘good idea, bitch. Bring me with you.’ His head tilted his eyes still trained on her hands clutching Otabeks bicep.

“I guess one dance won’t be so bad, but I don’t know if Yuri should come. What do you think Yuri? Up for it?”

Yuri looked up, his eyes blank of emotion but he nodded anyway, a wide grin settling on his lips.

“Yeah sounds fun.”

“Let’s go then.”

“I have to make a quick stop at my hotel room first…do you mind?” Yuri asked, his head slowly turning to face the girl.

“Of course not, let’s go there first.”

Once inside his room Yuri opened his suit case removing the large container of his grandfather prescription drugs. They dissolved in water you see, and if you put say, 7 of them into an alcoholic beverage, it’s basically like drinking arsenic mixed with rum. Stuffing the bag into the pocket of his jeans Yuri hopped down the stairs to the lobby where he greeted them, a smile present on his face.

“I’m ready.”

Yuri turned down the dancing deciding to merely observe at first, no need in fighting her off Otabek now when the dumb bitch would die.

He watched them dance, and realized immediately how uncomfortable his love seemed to be. He could only hope they would finish soon so she could get what was coming to her, as did the prior girls who thought they could take pictures kissing Otabeks cheeks. And where were they now? Well he supposed he was the only one who knew that.

 He ordered two coconut martinis, dropping 8 of the pills into one of them and stirring it around and watching them dissolve into the drink. Once the duo was done dancing, Yuri smiled at them handing Otabek and the girl each a drink.

“Wow you two must be exhausted.” He hums watching her take a sip. “A nap must sound good, Otabek would you mind taking me back?” Yuri says, feigning tiredness by faking a yawn.

“Course, see you later I suppose.” He says to the girl who still remained sipping her drink.

“Yeah, I hope we can hang out soon!” She smiled flirtatiously and Yuri felt his body twitch slightly.

 Otabek took a few sips of his own before putting it down. Yuri’s grin turned sinister as he watched her drink the rest, the image of her grinding her ass on Otabeks crotch caused satisfaction to bubble into his chest when he knew she’d soon choke to death on her own blood. Maybe she’d throw up first, or maybe she’d pass out and die peacefully. Yuri hoped for the prior option, heaving into a toilet seat, people would blame alcohol poisoning, or maybe suicide. Overdose he supposed.

Who fucking cared. As long as she didn’t touch Otabek again he didn’t give a fuck. The two left the bar and Yuri looked up at him tilting his head.

“Did you get her number?”

“No, I’m not interested.” Otabek chuckles.

“That’s too bad, she seemed interested in you.” Yuri grunts.

“Yeah, well she was a little handsy. Pushy too, I just hope I never have to see her again. I don’t like controlling people.”

“Well I have a feeling that you won’t have to deal with her ever again Beka.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow at the statement but only chuckled. “Let’s hope so, Yura.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't beta'd comment any mistakes you find haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people seemed a bit confused on what a yandere exactly is so here ya go  
> Yandere (ヤンデレ) is a portmanteau of two Japanese words yanderu (病んでる), meaning to be sick, and deredere (デレデレ), which is defined as strongly and deeply exhausted, infatuated, moonstruck, head-over-heels, or lovestruck, but in this case used for "lovestruck."  
> Often genuinely romantic, loving, kind, merciful, sparing, sweet and gentle to the one they love, but is at the same time brutal, psychotic or deranged in behavior to those who pose a threat to their lover/ relationship. The psychotic tendency can be both sudden and ever-present, in this case with Yuri it's sudden and sporadic. It's often due to a traumatic event in their past.

The soft pitter patter of rain drops filled the otherwise quiet room with sound. Otabek and Yuri had been trapped in the cafe, due to the rain and decided to eat breakfast in the peaceful old restaurant. Yuris head was spinning as he thought about the fact that Otabek would be leaving back to Almaty in three days. His past week had gone brilliantly, he had won gold beating the pig out all because Otabek had believed in him. He was his fuel, his fire, everything that drove him to do better. Otabek had even offered to help him with his exhibition skate, which went marvelously. He dedicated the whole performance to Otabek, though if he was being honest, every performance he had ever done was devoted to him.

“Yuri, what’re you thinking about?”

Otabeks voice broke him out of his stupor, he turned from the breakfast menu he had been ‘reading’ to look up at him and shrug half-heartedly. “Nothing much, just disappointed we’ll be leaving eachother after just becoming friends.”

“I’ve always thought of you as a friend Yuri.”

Yuri mentally groaned, his heart racing like a dog who had been praised by his master. _You’ve always been mine as well Otabek._

“But yes I agree, it is a bit disheartening to know we won’t see eachother for months.”

Yuri felt his world crash as he stared at Otabek with wide eyes. Months? He couldn’t do that. Not when things had been going so well, he hadn’t even really had to keep people away, only a brief handful who thought they could get too handsy with what was his.

“Wh-why don’t you come visit me?” Yuri asked hopefully ringing his hands.

“In Russia?”

“Yeah! I mean we’re on break now right? Wouldn’t that be nice, you could stay with me and Lilia. Her h-house is huge.” He was shaking, the thought of Otabek living with him causes shivers to run through his entire body. “I could show you around.” The foam cup he had been holding smashed as liquid poured all over him.

Yuri let out a surprised shout, scooting his chair back. Otabek watched him stoically before a small grin appeared on his lips.

“Nervous I’ll say no?”

Yuris face turned red and he shook his head quickly. “N-no that’s not it.” That thought hadn’t even occurred, would Otabek say no. Yuri felt panic flare through his veins at the mere thought that they;d be apart.

“Well, good. I’d be interested in staying in Russia, I’ve missed the culture.”

Yuri nodded enthusiastically, wiping the table from the juice. “Great, just fly in with me. You could even skate at my home rink!” Yuri hums, throwing the napkins into a small pile for the waiter to pick up.

“Alright, I’ll take to my coach.”

“Let me know what he says.” Yuris says, irritation settling in as well. If his coach said no, well, Yuri would just have to knock some sense into him.

“Anyway, did you hear that girl we danced with died? I saw it on the news around the area, there’s been a bunch of disappearances. They said it could have been suicide but with all of the deaths some people are suspecting foul play. Be careful ok Yuri?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow, sensing a double meaning to his words but he couldn’t decipher it. Instead he nodded his head.

“I’m always careful Otabek.” He says leaning back in his chair nonchalantly as the waiter arrived to take their orders.

Once the man was gone Otabek watched Yuri carefully and Yuri raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just surprised with how well you’re taking it.”

“What the death of that girl? I mean yeah it’s sad, but I didn’t know her well. I barely said a words to her. She should’ve been careful, smarter.” He shrugs.

“I suppose.” Otabek says sipping his drink watching Yuri reach for his newly replaced beverage.

“And who knows, maybe the chick did kill herself which is sad for a whole other reason. But is it really our problem Otabek? You barely knew her.”

“Yeah, but I mean you’re not even the slightest bit upset a girl is dead?”

“For fucks sake Otabek, people die everyday. Every second someone dies! You would be the most miserable person on Earth if you cared about every single death or suffering person. The only thing I worry about is you- er, well people I care a lot about.”

“You care a lot about me?”

“Fuck off.” He growls taking a big drink of his juice.

“I care about you too.”

“Damn right you do.”

Yuri opened his mouth to speak again but decided against it as food was given. Distracting himself with food, he thought over everything he could show Otabek once they were back in Russia.

“Would I be staying in another room or with you?”

Yuri nearly choked on his lunch before pressing a hand to his chest looking up at him. “I don’t care, it’s up to you. We have available rooms for you to stay in.”

He wasn’t worried one bit of Lilia trying to mess with Otabek, so it was a safe haven for him.

“Yuri have you ever dated anyone?”

Yuri sputtered in horror at the question. “Excuse me? What kind of question is that?”

“Just wondering.” Otabek says shrugging.

“No, I haven’t. What the hell Otabek, how is that any of your business.”

Was this some kind of test? Was Otabek trying to see if Yuri was faithful, of course he was. Otabek was the only one ever on his mind, the only one he’d ever want to truly have as his. He’d never even batten an eyelash at anyone else. No one mattered except his one true love.

“Oh ok, good.”

Good? Was Otabek showing interest? Was Yuri doing a good job.

“Mmmm, what about you.”

“Yeah I have.”

Yuri felt his heart drop as he looked up at Otabek, desperation for him to be lying written all over his face.

“He was a dick though, he used to try and slap me around. I was smaller then, so I suppose I gave into it.”

“Someone.” Yuri paused looking up at Otabek his pupils contracting once again. “Hit you?”

“Yeah, but it’s whatever Yura. He got what was coming to him. Got kicked out of the skating for being involoved with drugs. What a dumb ass, Yura? You ok?”

“I’m fine, I just wasn’t aware you had ever been in a relationship. An abusive one is even more surprising, what was his name?”

“Well, I don’t like the media getting involved with my personal life. That’s why it is called a personal life Yuri.”

Otabek was so blunt, it made Yuris heart race at how much he apparently trusted him. Yuri would have to make things right, show Otabek telling him was a good thing. He was good for him, he’d do anything he could to make him happy.

_My Otabek._

_My Otabek._

_My Otabek._

“Yuri?”

Yuris eyes snapped up in shock. “Y-yeah?”

“I said his name was Yoichi nekamura.”

Yuri was twitching slightly, his leg jumping randomly with adrenaline as his hand gripped the napkin in his lap.

“Ah, w-where did you meet h-him?”

“Russia actually, when I was training there after the camp.”

“But you left when you were fifteen.” Yuri blurted.

Otabek raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Yeah, I did. Like I said I was young.”

“You were my age.” Yuri said raising an eyebrow.

“I suppose I was.”

“And he.” Yuri paused swallowing the saliva in his mouth. “Took advantage of that?”

“It’s in the past Yura, we all have things we regret, don’t we?”

Yuri thought silently back to everything that he had ever done, or that had been done to him. “Yes, I guess.”

“But we move on right?”

“Sometimes.” Yuri said clenching his teeth. “Sometimes, people can’t be forgiven Otabek.”

“Maybe, but moving on is important, they say it’s the healthy option.”

“Who is _they_? What do _they_ know?” Yuri asked pushing his plate away from him.

“You know yuri, I don’t know actually.”

“Exactly. Probably people who have never been hurt, and are just studying statistics. When something happens to those you love you can’t just forgive and forget, people need to pay.” Yuri says, his expression now changed to sport a soft and casual smile. He stirred some of his juice and ice around with a straw.

“Pay how Yuri?” Otabek asks raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

“Pay as in- they just need to be gotten even with Beka.”

“And how would we know what even is?”

“They need to hurt just as much as the person they hurt, if not more.”

“Wouldn’t that make you just as bad as them?” Otabek asks, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“No!” Yuri yelps. “No it wouldn’t if you’re doing it for the one you love. If you’re protecting someone you love from ever getting hurt again then it shouldn’t matter. All that should matter when you love someone is them, you don’t want them ever to get hurt! Even if that means hurting everone else!” Yuri was speaking rapidly staring at his fingers as he trembled slightly. Otabek watched in interest, the look on Yuris face sent trembles through his body. He looked like he was in slight pain, but there was still a smile on his face.

“Calm down Yuri, it was just a hypothetical question.”

Yuris eyes regained their normal glow as he dropped his hand and looked up at Otabek. “Yeah, I know. But…you’re right. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s rare to see someone who has such.” Otabek paused thinking of the word. “Loyalty, to the one they love. It’s inspiring.”

Yuri blushed looking away and out of the window. “I just think it’s important to make your lover happy is all. Isn’t that why you want to be with them? So that they’re always happy? Especially if you know you’re the one who can make them happy?”

“Yes Yuri. I absolutely agree.” Otabek dug out his wallet placing his card in the check booklet. “I got breakfast.”

“A-are you sure.” Yuri asks, reaching a hand out. Otabeks hand slapped Yuris away, his skin stinging from the harsh hit. He looked up at Otabek his cheeks reddening at the aggressive action.

“I’m sure.” Otabek says, a calm smile on his face.

~

“So he said yes, as long as I practice at you rink to stay prepared.” Otabek says as he sat in the lobby next to Yuri.

“Awesome, three days then and we’ll be back in Russia. Lilia said she doesn’t mind as long as I’m not too distracted.”

“I’ll try my best not to be distracting then.” Otabek says chuckling softly.

“Well, who says I want you to?”

“Didn’t you just-“

“That’s what Lilia wants, you didn’t ask what I wanted.”

“What do you want Yuri?”

“I want to have a good time with my best friend.”

“I want that too.”

“Then I’ll be sure to provide.” Yuri grins holding out his pinkie, watching as Otabek looked warily at his hand before wrapping his own pinkie around Yuris

“I’m look forward to it.”


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, i'm not planning on this story being too long, ten chapters at the most maybe? We'll see what the future has in store for us.

“This is it.” Yuri hums opening the door that Otabek would be staying in.

“It’s nice.” Otabek comments, stepping inside and dropping his bags on the ground.

“I’m glad you like it. My room’s right next door if you need anything. Do you want to unpack? I think I might make lunch.” Yuri says, standing by the door watching Otabek eagerly.

“Yeah, I’ll unpack.”

“Anything in particular you want?”

“No, not really. Make whatever you like Yura, I’m sure I’ll like it too.”

“Ok.” Yuri smiles, staring at Otabek for a moment longer before prancing off.

“This can’t be real.” Yuri says to himself as he rolled dough quietly. Here he was, making lunch for Otabek whom was living with him. Sure it was temporarily, but Yuri could only imagine what the future held for them.

“Need any help?” Otabek asks standing next to him and rolling up his sleeves.

“Oh! Sure, if you want to cut up the pork that’d be nice.” He says handing Otabek the knife.

“What happened to your hand Yuri?” Yuri looked down at the bandages on his fingers remembering the cut he gave himself with the pocket knife a few nights  prior.

“Oh, I carry a pocket knife around with me and I guess I reached into my jeans forgetting it was in there. Slit open my fingers.”

“Looks like it was painful.” Otabek says taking yuri’s hand in his own, admiring the bandages, peeling them off to look at the wounds.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Yuri says breathlessly. He stared up at Otabek as the taller man ran his fingers over the cut. It stung, but Yuri relished in the pain. After all, it was Otabek who was doing it. Yuri watched as Otabek pressed down on the wound, blood once again popping up over the edges, just barely showing the crimson color on his pale skin.

“Well, honestly.” Yuri mumbles starting. “I cut my hand before you told me that.”

"Must have been a deep cut to still be bleeding." Otabek quirks up his lips in a small smirk, smearing the blood slightly. “You’re shaking.” Otabek mumbles tilting his head.

“Am I?” Yuri breathes, still staring at the blood leaking from his hand.

Otabek pulls his hand away and leads Yuri to the sink to wash off the wound and re-bandage it.

“Let’s clean this up and head to the rink.”

“Ok.”

~

 

 

 

 

Yuri eagerly pulled Otabek to his rink, his hand holding tightly onto Otabeks wrist.

“I’m sure you’ll love it, it’s the first rink I ever competed on.” Yuri explains looking up at Otabek. He nodded stoically smiling down at him.

“Yeah, I’m quite interested to see where you got all of your dramatic flair from.”

“Growing up with Georgi, Viktor and Mila, I was bound to be dramatic. I mean come on, Viktor and Georgi are the most dramatic people I’ve ever met.”

Otabek nodded his head as Yuri opened the door to the skating rink ushering Otabek inside. “I’ll introduce you to everyone if there here, Mila should be. I’m not sure, she’s usually hanging out with her boyfriend on weekends.”

“Oh, Mila’s your friend with the red hair right?”

“Mmm? Oh yeah, we’ve been friends for a while I guess.”

“And you’ve never been interested in her?”

“What no! Of course not. She’s like my sister.” Yuri groans sticking his tongue out as they walked into the locker room. Yuri slowly pulled his skates out and put them on before turning to Otabek. “Why?”

“Just wondering, I want to get to know you Yuri.”

“I want you to get to know me as well.”

“Then you shouldn’t mind my questions.”

“I don’t mind them, I was just curious as to why.”

“Well there’s your answer.” Otabek says standing up. Yuri followed suit walking closer to him messing with his fingers.

“Why are you so interested in me Beka?”

“I like you Yuri. I think you’re…intriguing.”

“Intriguing? In what way?”

“In the way your mind processes, I want to know what you’re thinking. You interest me and that’s never really happened.”

Yuri tilted his head, confusion biting him like Russia’s winter’s frostbite. Did Otabek like him in the way he was thinking?

“Are you saying you like me Beka? Like, you like me like me?”

“We’ll have to see wont we? I don’t know you all too well Yuri, but I do want to get to know you. I enjoy your company.”

Such high praise! Yuri swooned as he stepped out onto the ice. “I like you Beka. I like you a lot.” Yuri says grabbing onto Otabeks hands dragging him on the rink.

“I know.”

“You do? You know I like you?”

“Of course I do Yuri.”

“How could you tell?”

“You act differently with me then you do with others, especially around people who talk to me.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow, but the suspicion of what Otabek meant soon vanished as Otabek kept talking. “It’s flattering.”

“Really? You think so Beka?” Yuri asked pulling him closer.

“What do you like about me Yuri?”

“Everything! I like everything about you!” He says desperately still latched onto the taller male. “Your charisma, your skating, the aura your project! Everything about you is so riveting and I want all of it for myself! I care about you so much!” Yuri says, hopeful that Otabek would return the feelings. The taller male leant down, his lips brushing his ear.

“Prove it.” And then he was gone, skating laps around the rink. Around Yuris home rink, and he felt pride soar through him. His Otabek, was skating in his rink.

“Yuri!” The blonde turned around abruptly, making eye contact with Mila. He skated over to the edge where she waved him over.  
“Who’s that hottie?”

Yuri felt his heart rate pick up, she couldn’t possibly be talking about Otabek could she?

“Wh-who? Otabek?” He asks narrowing his eyes.

“Oh! That’s that Kazakh skater right! The one from Almaty! Wow he’s cute, mind setting me up?” she asks winking.

Yuri tilted his head, irritation clear in his expression. “Don’t you have a boyfriend Mila?”

“Nah, we ended things and I’m looking for a pick me up, think he’d be interested?”

“I think you should stay away from him, he’s mine Mila.” Yuri sneers. Mila laughed, amusement clear on her face.  
“He’s nineteen Yuri, you’re a baby.”

Yuri twitched slightly. Was she doubting his affection for his own lover?

“Excuse me?” Yuri sneered clutching the bar of the skating rink.

“Step aside Yuri, let me go talk to him.”

Yuri felt his patience snap as she stepped on the ice skating slowly to Otabek. Yuri’s head tilted as he skated as fast as he possibly could, ramming himself into Mila,both of them flying across the ice. MIlas skate cut into Yuris thigh as they skid to the wall. Yuri made sure that Mila slammed into it.

“I fucking said to stay away from him.” He says softly as Mila looked up at him.

“What the hell is your problem?” Mila snarls, groaning at the pain in her hip.

“You are right now if you don’t leave what belongs to me alone. Otabek’s mine, not your damn rebound! Fucking stay away from him, or next time, I won’t be so kind I’ll fucking put you in the-“

“What happened here, Mila are you alright? Yuri that was quite a nasty fall.” Otabek says holding a hand out for Mila, hoisting her to her feet.

“Yeah I’m fine, Yuri here should watch where he’s going.”

“Yuri you’re bleeding.” Otabek says, though there was no worry or concern in his voice, if anything, Yuri would say he looked amused. Yuri looked down at his thigh where he was cut before looking up at Mila tilting his head, his eyes slowly moving to where their hands were still interlocked.

“Let’s go see if that hips injured yeah?” Otabek says pulling Mila behind him to the edge of the rink helping her off.

Yuri sat on the ice staring at the blood leaking from his thigh. His eye twitched as the ice turn red before he heard someone stop next to him.

“What did you do this time?” Viktor asks looking down at Yuri, gripping his arm and hoisting him to his feet. Yuri didn’t look at him, he stared at his leg as Viktor tugged him out of the rink and into the locker room.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Yuri huffs finally looking up at Viktor with tears in his eyes. Viktor sighs and drops to his knees helping Yuri slide his tights off.

“You and I both know that’s not true. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened.”

“Everyone’s trying to take him from me Viktor.” Yuri says helplessly. “He’s mine, everyone should know that! Does no one respect other peoples property?”

“Yuri, you know Otabek is his own person. He doesn’t belong to you.”

“Yes he does Viktor. I don’t care what you say, Otabek’s mine. He was meant to be mine, we were born to be together.”

Viktor sucks his teeth, but nods along with Yuris babbling as he treats the wound on his thigh.

“I told him too, and he just told me to prove it! So that’s what I’m doing! I’m proving it! Don’t you understand Viktor?”

“No Yuri, frankly I don’t understand. I don’t understand what makes you think it’s alright to hurt people to such an extreme because they show slight interest in someone you have a crush on.”

Yuri stood and kicked Viktor, watching him topple to the ground. “Watch you’re fucking mouth.” Yuri hisses staring down at Viktor, his ice skate propped gently on top of Viktors chest. “I love Otabek. He is the only thing that matters do you understand?” his eyes stared blankly down at Viktor as he tilited his head. “Don’t you ever refer to this emotion as a small crush. I fucking hate you.”

“Ok Yuri, ok. I’m sorry, I know you love Otabek.” Yuris eyes seemed to regain their color as he pulled his foot back and nods his head sitting back down on the bench.

“I do.” He mumbles looking at the bandage on his thigh.

Viktor sat up and gently rested a hand over the bandage. “I’m here to help you Yura, we can talk to someone again. Put you back on the medication, it was working.”

Yuri stood up abruptly and shook his head backing away from Viktor. “No. Don’t you dare, I-I I don’t ever want to go back there, th-they didn’t, they didn’t help Viktor. Otabek. Otabek’s the only one who makes me feel anything, i-I y-you you can’t do that to me.”

“Ok yuri, ok. Alright calm down.” Viktor says standing as well and placing his hands on Yuris shoulder.

“What’s going on?”

Yuris head snapped up quickly as he all but booked it to Otabeks side gripping onto his arm. Viktor stared at Otabek, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing, just patching up Yuri’s leg is all.”

“Otabek, where’s Mila, what happened? Why did you leave me there?” Yuri asked looking up at him. Otabek tilted his head chewing on his lip.

“She’s fine. I was merely checking the damage you had done. You should really watch where you’re skating Yuri.”

“You’re right. I’m just a little clumsy I guess.” Yuri says looking at Viktor who nodded at him and walked past the duo.

“I should get back to Yuuri. Yuri, please be more careful.”

“I’m always careful viktor. I’ve said that before.”

With a stiff nod, Viktor left, leaving the two alone.

“That was quite a spill Yuri.”

“She should’ve watched where she was going.”

“I believe the same could be said about you.”

“I was only proving myself Beka. You told me to prove it.”

“I know, just don’t do anything drastic, ok Yuri?”

“I won’t.” He whimpers leaning closer to him but Otabek stepped back and put a finger underneath his chin, gripping his jaw making eyecontact.

“I’ll be watching you.”

Yuri nodded his head groaning as Otabek released him and walked out once again, leaving him alone. He dropped to his knees pressing his finger to the cut under his tights.

“Mila, you better watch yourself.” Yuri hisses clenching his fist.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, next chapter will make up for it! Finally gonna apply those tags and that E rating ;)

Yuri realized Otabek must have went home after their little encounter in the bathroom and decided to continue his practice until nightfall. After all, Otabek would definitely qualify to move on once competitions started back up, meaning he would need to be ready. Using this time, he also thought about the event that happened prior to his practice, what did this mean? How was he expected to contain his feelings now that Otabek had shown his interest as well?

“Yuri don’t strain yourself too hard, alright?” Viktor says holding Yuuri’s hand pulling him along as they watched the small blonde halt in front of them.

“I won’t, I’ll being going home soon. I just need to do something before I go.” Yuri says, digging his nails into his right arm, as he spoke.

Viktor eyed him starting to speak but Yuri cut him off. “Don’t worry old man. It’s not what you think.” Yuri says rolling his eyes and peering over Viktor’s head to the girl’s locker room. “I’m calm now alright?”

“Ok… See you tomorrow than Yuri.”

“Night Yuri.” Yuuri smiles waving as the couple turned to leave.

“Wait! I was wondering if maybe I could come have dinner with you guys soon.” Yuri says stepping off the ice and moving over to them.

Yuuris eyes lit up as he nodded. “Of course Yurio! You’re always welcomed!”

“Great, see you guys then.”

“Alright, bye!”

 Yuri eyes turned dark, as the fake smiled dropped from his face. He knew Mila had gone to change meaning he had minimal time to get changed as well. Quickly stepping into his locker room, he stripped himself of his skates throwing on his hoodie and grapping his bag.

He pressed his ear to the girl’s locker room listening to Mila talking on the phone. He smirked pulling himself away from the door and stalking to the space between the rink and the other store.

He heard Mila, after nearly five minutes and once she passed him he spoke up.

“You know, I’m really not a fan of people hanging around and staring at what’s mine.” Yuri hisses leaning against the wall of the skating rink. The red head jumped, placing a hand to her chest before her eyes narrowed.

“Yuri you’re being ridiculous.” Mila says rolling her eyes, moving her hand to her hip.

“Am I? Because honestly, I think I’m being quite reasonable.”

“You’re insane, Otabek doesn’t belong to you.” A grin settled on her face. “In fact, we’re going on a date this Friday so get over yourself.”

Yuri froze pushing himself off the wall, his eyes focusing on the fast moving traffic behind Mila, before his eyes focused on her.

“Excuse me.”

“You heard me, so fuck off Yuri. Otabek likes me, he even kissed me back in the locker room you know, I was just talking to Sara on the phone about the date we had planned.” Mila said, a cocky grin on her face as she stared down at the shorter boy.

“You know Mila, Abrose Bierce once said, Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret, and I believe you’re going to regret every word that just came out of your mouth.” Yuri hissed backing Mila up slightly.

“tch, you don’t scare me kitten.” She replied glaring at him. Yuri’s look of anger turned to one of pure delight.

“Maybe I don’t, but getting run over by a minivan sounds quite terrifying.”

“What are you even talking about Yuri.”

Yuri stayed silent for a moment before grinning up at her, a look of insanity sparking in his gaze before he launched himself at her wrapping his arms around her in what appeared to be a hug.

“Let me go you asshole!”

“Well if you insist.” Yuri smirks shoving her backwards harshly. A look of pure terror flashed in Milas eyes as she realized exactly what Yuri had done, but before she could catch her footing she was toppling backwards and soon rolling across the pavement. Yuri watched as cars came to a stop forcing the grin off his face.

“What the hell happened?” The man driving the van screeched running out of his car.

Yuri burst into hysterics throwing himself onto the ground next to Milas body, sobbing loudly. “I-I told her n-not to!” He clutched onto her shaking her slightly. “M-Mila, H-how could you do this t-to me?”

“What do you mean?” Another woman asked, running over to Yuri and kneeling next to him. “Sh-she said she wanted to end everything, that skating was becoming too much for her. I-I told her to come home with me, but she denied and told me the pressure was too much. I tried to hug her and stop h-her but she threw me off and jumped.” He cried launching himself into the woman’s arms hugging her tightly.

“S-someone call an ambulance!” The woman yelled cradling Yuri in her arms. “It’s ok son, everything will be ok. Your friends will be fine.” She comforts rubbing his back soothingly.

_I wouldn’t be too sure about that._

Yuri grinned into the woman’s shoulder but nodded his head sniveling.

He pulled away looking up at the woman as the ambulance arrived, he watched as they lifted Mila’s unconscious body into the ambulance, wiping his eyes. He stared as a police man walked over to where Yuri stood.

“Would you mind coming down to the stations for questioning?” The man asked gruffly.

“E-excuse me? Q-questioning! I should be going to the hospital, my best friend just tried to kill herself and y-you want to take me to you ‘station’ to question me about it!?” Yuri sobs as the woman steps closer and rubs his back.

“Come on sir, maybe you should just let him go, he almost just lost his best friend.”

“It’s the law madam, we need to be sure of what happened.”

Yuri sniveled and shrugged. “Whatever, just take me to the hospital after so I can see how she’s doing.”

Two hours later Yuri was leaving the hospital, irritation clear in his expression. Mila hadn’t died, no, she was however terribly injured and had a tube down her throat, nor had she woken up. He would just have to take care of that when the time came, until then he went back home opening the door. He was grinning slightly, with how well the questioning went, the woman even said she had seen him trying to grab her from jumping, how he had hugged her.

“Yuri, where have you been?”

“Otabek.” Yuri breathed stepping closer to him.

“You didn’t answer my question Yura.”

“I was taking care of some things.” Yuri mumbles grabbing Otabeks hand.

Otabek stared down at Yuri. “You’re covered in blood.”

“Not my blood.”

“I didn’t think it was, come on.” Otabek says grabbing Yuris hand and pulling him along towards the bathroom.

“Are you upset?” Yuri asked as Otabek filled the tub.

“No.”

“Good.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, reaching forwards and pulling Yuris bloodied shirt over his head before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. “Turn around.” Yuri followed the instructions facing his back to Otabek as the male pulled his underwear down. “Get in the tub.” Once again, Yuri listened climbing in and then looking to Otabek expectantly.

“You’re being oddly quiet, even for you.”

“I have nothing to say right now.”

“I proved it though.”

“You did.” Otabek nods. “And I’m rewarding you now.” Otabek says, giving Yuri a comforting smile reaching for the shampoo.

“But you’re not mad?”

“Far from it Yura.”

“Oh.” Yuri mumbles watching as Otabek slowly rubbed his hands together before washing his hair. Yuri leaned back into the touch closing his eyes and letting out a soft hum.

“So how’d you do it?”

“Do what?” Yuri asked innocently as Otabek filled a cup of water and dumped it on Yuris head. Yuri spluttered, having accidentally breathed in the water.

“Don’t play coy.”

“She’s the one that tripped.” Yuri says coughing harshly. “I just gave her a…push in the right direction.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow but continued to lather conditioner into the boy’s hair now. “So what exactly happened? Why were you gone for so long?”

“The dumb bitch, so messy. The police got involved and questioned me.”

“How’d you get away with it?”

“Why so many questions?”

“Remember Yuri, I said I wanted to get to know you better, learn how your mind works.”

“I cried about it, said my friend killed herself.”

“What are you going to do if she wakes up?” Otabek asks rinsing at the softener.

“I’ll jump that hurdle when I get to it, let’s just be happy she’s gone for now Otabek. N-now I can have you all to myself.” He says, whining as he lifted his hand to Otabeks face, water trickling down his chin. “I won’t have to worry about her and things will be fine.”

“You definitely work fast.” Otabek mumbles, leaning into the boys touch, placing a hand over his.

“Every minutes someone threatens our love is a minute I can’t breathe, I want to see them pay! I’ve said this before Beka, you’re everything to me!” Yuri whimpers turning and looking up at him. “Can’t you see that now Beka!?” Yuri says gripping his face tightly.

“I see that Yuri. I see.” He says smiling softly and pressing their foreheads together. Yuri watched eagerly as Otabek moved closer pressing their lips together. Yuri felt his entire body come alive, he could feel everything on his skin, the water, the soaps, Otabeks hands, even the air. It was as though all of his senses were hyper alert. Once he pulled back Yuri was staring at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

He shook his head staring down at his lap laughing softly. “I-I just, I’ve thought about this for so long, s-so many people I’ve had to get rid of and now I finally have you!” He says getting increasingly louder, laughing hysterically.

“You have me Yura.”

“I have you.” He repeats grabbing hold of Otabeks hands as he laces their fingers.

“Good boy, now let’s finish your bath alright?”

“Alright.” He whispers. “There is one more thing I need to do though, and I need your help.”

“And what might that be Yura?”

“I want to find Yoichi and pay him a little visit.”

“I suppose that can be arranged.”

 


End file.
